Boulevard Of Broken Dreams
by F dQueiroz
Summary: 'I walk alone - this phrase does not come out of my head, maybe because it's true and nobody really cares about me' Percy Jackson is a boy who grew up on the streets, and he stopped believing in relationships with people. But who knows what the future holds. Even because nothing happens by chance ... Based on Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams music
1. Cap 1 - A Little Story About Me

**Pov.** **Percy**

It was soaking wet, so it was not to rain for days in New York. I saw people hurrying away from me as if I had some kind of contagious disease. But I did not care, at least not anymore. In fact, he preferred to be ignored, ignored. Even as it is nowadays, no one else cares about the other, does everything to make it the center of attention. I, on the other hand, prefer to live in the shadows away from everyone. My street companions think it's strange that I should socialize and such. Halo! As if it were possible for a homeless to be able to do it so easily.

Well, my name is Percy, and I think my surname is Jackson, or would it be Jacques? Oh, never mind. I am 16 years old and live in the streets and alleys of New you must be there wondering how a 16-year-old boy can survive in the chaotic streets of New York? I have a secret that is infallible. I learned from the other boys.

When things go black, there is only one solution. Run. Run if your life depended on it, because it certainly depends. Yeah, my whole life was like this. I ran from armed people, police wanting to play the hero, housewives who had their stolen cakes, bakers revolted among others.

Usually my days are like this. Let me tell you my little short life. My parents by the way just did what they had to do and when I was born I was dispatched to the first place they found: the Hero House orphanage .

That's right , C H wing Eroi, even ironic name because until I deserved the title of hero after almost sixty-five attempts to finally get away from there was when I was eight. If you lived eight years of your life there would surely have committed suicide.

There was no known 'free lunch' there; 'family dinner'. No. You only ate after washing the filthy bathrooms that looked more like a penitentiary, among other things that were vital to the children's good functioning and 'comfort' there, as the directors used to talk about when someone came from health surveillance and government .

If you were lucky, which was rare even more in a place like that, in your meals, by that I mean in almost all there would be a good piece of whitish brick that they called bread and a pitcher they insisted it was juice, plus it was transparent like water. Every day we would wake up at five in the morning for the activities that were, wash the bathroom, the dishes, the cafeteria, blah, blah and blah. If by chance we were late, well, I do not even like to remember, it happened to me often.

At the age of eight, I managed to get out of that damned place and vowed that if I ever met my parents, which I doubted, I would spit in their faces and make them pay for all the humiliations I had in that place.

I spent several days aimlessly and it was during this time that I learned to steal, there was always a bakery or some market where the owner was inattentive. You can say it's wrong to steal, okay , it 's wrong, but I stole just to survive. When you do not have to feed yourself the last thing left is that. Alms? Well I even tried, but I was always shooed like a dog, that's how I learned that people are not good, they just look at themselves and do not help those who need them.

If at night you passed one of the dark alleys of New York and heard a cry, you can be sure it was mine. Even though my parents had sent me to this place, I wanted them on my side to give me love, things I never had. Whenever I walked around Central Park and saw those happy families, I would ask the sky what I had done wrong, not to be happy, to have a family and friends like those people. For if I were to suffer, I should not have been born. But unfortunately we do not choose life, it is she who chooses us.

And as incredible as it sounds this week was the worst of all years, literally. In the beginning, one of Ethan, a spoiled little guy who liked to hit the others, decided it was a hunting season for homeless people. We did not know, because if we knew, we would not even be there. We were always relocating, and this time we were near a park that was a forest reserve on Long Island. Ethan and his pack attacked us at night and set fire to my only blanket I had stolen from a house and the others that were with me. Some neighbors revolted at the noise and called the police who arrived soon. And if you think the police did some you're right. The first thing they did was get me and my colleagues to run because this guy Ethan accused us of being the cause of the noise and the destruction of the park.

Now I'm here, in a heavy rain with nowhere to shelter. Surely I would get pneumonia, and other complications. I was still having those thoughts when I see a couple laughing and rushing out of the rain when they bump into me and fall to the ground.

The girl looked very pretty, had blond hair, gray eyes and wore a blue dress, which was dark from the rainwater, the boy seemed to have my height sand-colored hair and blue eyes looked at me arrogantly.

"Look at the stupid thing," said the blonde.

"That Luke was you who bumped into him," the blonde said, staring at me, I did not say anything, I'd come across those people. All selfish ones who whenever they saw an opportunity stepped on the first one that appeared.

"There, Annabeth does not like that, it's just another zé nobody. Come on, let's go, "the blond man drawled from Annabeth, who was still staring at me with those questioning eyes in the opposite direction.

"Great," I thought, "what else could go wrong?

I had hardly finished speaking when I saw Ethan and his group running toward me.


	2. Cap 2 - Definitely I'm Not Lucky

When I looked I saw Ethan running towards me, I caught him at the time. He was accompanied by eight other guys who looked more like fighters than anything. I woke up from my trance and did the one thing I did all my life. I ran. I ran like never before in my short life.

Now you must think I'm a skinny man who does not know how to fight and everything. Well if you thought that you almost got it. I'm not that skinny, but I do not have a healthy body there either. Now , fights? Well it is not wanting to boast more I have always been good at fighting, in the opinion of others. That's right, now you should think that since I'm so good I should face them and everything more right? Wrong. I have love for life, those eight more looked like the devil's children with those killer faces, other than they were armed with baseballs.

I ran all over Central Park, sometimes looking over my shoulders, to see if I had misled them. Until I saw no one else and stopped.

"That's the one that passed by-I barely closed the puddle I heard

\- 'It was here we go' - man I'm very unlucky.

I could not keep running for long, my chest ached and my legs felt like gelatin, I thought, until in a desperate act I looked at the lake and did not think twice. I jumped.

Dude, if it were summer, I would not mind, more in the middle of winter? I thought I was going to die with the thermal impact. My body felt like it was being bathed in acid , but even so I submerged in time for veils to jump from behind a tree.

I do not know how long I stood there, my lungs begged for air, but I knew that if I left the lake worse than drowning would happen to me. Until I could not take it anymore and gave a push toward the surface. When my head popped up and inhaled, it was as if my lungs were ripped, but I did not care. As in an automatic act of survival, I looked around. My heart was filled with wanting jumps in expectation, but when I saw that there was no one, I swam toward the shore.

I shivered so hard it seemed like my bones would go out and start dancing. Great, I thought, I'm going to be sick now, just to think about it I shuddered. I would not go back to a hospital, never again in my life. You must think I'm crazy or something. I still remember the first and only time I entered the hospital.

Flashback

'At the time I was ten, that is, I was already living on the streets at least two, on that particular day, I was very hungry. It had been almost four days since I had eaten, outside some fungi-filled biscuits that I found near the pier.

I was walking around looking at the trash cans, bags thrown in the streets looking for something to kill the hunger that was becoming increasingly unbearable. That's when I smelled really good. Today thinking a little better, it was not even that good, but hunger does incredible things with you. I looked around for the source of that scent until I found it.

That bakery was one of the busiest in the area, and surely that was the only place I could ever steal anything. Not because of lack of experience, but because the owner of it made me afraid. Hermes Cluster was certainly bad, according to people their cakes were the best. Even a few months ago when I was just passing by he stopped me and threatened me with a knife in my neck saying that if I came near one of his creations, read cakes, I would go and turn the ingredient of the next. I've never had a chance to try anything to steal those cakes ever since.

Until today. I could not stand the hunger anymore. I did not even think about the consequences of that action. I sneaked into the bakery and went inside. I looked around and saw that there was no one, and walked with a little more confidence. He would not even know it was me, I thought, I do not even need to mention that this was my mistake. As I walked toward the nearest cake, which was of medium size with blue covering, I heard a voice speak behind me.

"Time, see if you're not the hungry beggar," my heart froze at that voice. I turned slowly and found a Mr. Hermes staring at me with hatred.

"You're not going to say anything, boy," he said, approaching and grabbing my arms. "What I warned you, boy," he snapped, pulling a knife out of the way and pointing at me. - More like today I'm in a good mood I'll let you take the cake.

'Surely, there is some lump in that angu,' I thought. I sure was right, my suspicions were confirmed just walk qu he looked at me with a look malign him and screamed.

\- Chris, come here - a few minutes passed, I see a kid with more or less my age, that more seemed to be the thumbnail of Mr. Hermes - This Chris, as you see we have a client who is not welcome . How about you show our visitor we treat people the ilk d it?

That miniature of evil looked at me with disdain and said nothing. He just dragged me to the back of the bakery where there was a door leading to a filthy room, smelling of mothballs. He threw me hard on the floor and locked the door behind him. I looked sideways for a way out, when I see the door open again and Chris come in with the blue cake in one hand and a rolling pin in the other.

\- Well bro, - he started approaching me - Now that such a you eat and beautiful blue cake

I will not deny, I was afraid, very afraid. Until that moment I had not said anything. I just swallowed and shook my head.

"Haa ... but now you're going to have to eat useless," he said, throwing the cake in my face and beginning to hit me with the roll.

I was crying and trying to get away from him at all costs. How could anyone be so bad, I thought, that boy was still about my age and was as cruel as his father.

I no longer felt pain, my vision was blurred, but I could see a large pool of blood forming around me. I did not realize that he had stopped hitting me and was already dragging me along with someone, I believe it was Mr. Hermes. It was already dark when they threw me into a dark alley and ran out. Being that was the last thing I remember.

I woke up in a white salt, lying on a hard mattress. I looked around and realized that I was in a hospital even though I had never entered one in my life. I was all watched attentively when the door opens on a jolt. And a very pretty woman of apparent forty years dressed in a white coat looked at me with disgust.

"So it means the plague has woken up," she said, I just swallowed hard and kept staring.

" Are you looking at the plague?" You were lucky that they found you still alive, because I would have let you rot there ... - she was still talking when another woman came in, she had brown hair and eyes and she said

"What screams are these Aphrodites?" he asked, this deferential one of Aphrodite looked at me with kind eyes that for a moment made me forget everything I passed.

\- Time Sally, you still ask? There's a beggar. Did you listen well? A beggar here in that hospital. I do not answer that kind of people.

"Stop it, Aphrodite, you graduated to save lives not to ...

\- That's right ... lives. Lives that can pay me well for my treatment ...

I looked at that scene in amazement, it seemed that they were going to grab it in there, I told you.

"You can leave it alone," I said, standing up.

They stared at me open-mouthed. Just did not understand why . When I made mention of leaving I was stopped by a desperate Dr. Sally.

\- No dear! You 're not in the right conditions yet ...

"Let him go Sally," Aphrodite interrupted. "No one in that hospital here.

Sally looked at her reprovingly and turned to me.

"Stay here with a little darling," she said, already dragging the other, who had an indignant face.

I hardly expected them to leave, and I looked around until I found my clothes that were washed, picked them up and left. He would never enter that place again. I would rather die, but I would not go back there. '

Off Flashback

I was still lying on the edge of the lake with those thoughts that I realized he might be around. I stood up ignoring the numbness in my legs and walked toward the street.

I was halfway there when I was stopped by a clenched fist toward my face. I fell with bloody nose and mouth and looked up.

Ethan looked at me with a winning look, as if he had just won the lottery.

\- Look at if not the hungry dead - and le spoke and heard laughter, so mind at that moment I realized that the all his eight henchmen were there.

"What about you, Ethan, do not you just leave me nowhere to sleep?" I said, staring at him, nor did I know where he'd gotten the courage for it, but I was tired of all smile soon disappeared and he hit me with another punch, which I automatically retaliated.

His henchmen seized and began their torture section. They dragged me to a less-lighted place and began punching and kicking me, until I just cringed more and more.

Ethan came closer to me and held a baseball bat and spoke

"Why do we do this?" he asked disdainfully, "you'll see, it's why people like you exist. You were not born to be trodden boy, by the way , what's your name?

I was silent. If he did not know my name he would chase after me if he did. He was not content with my silence, he began to punch me in the head with the cue. I could nottake it anymore. My vision was dark because of the blood dripping from my head.

"Come on boy," he began again, "tell me your name.

"P ... Percy" ... - I spoke already without forces

"Right, Percy, listen here ..." He did not have time to speak as a couple began to approach quickly, I think they heard my screams.

"Damn," said Ethan, "we have to get out of here," he said to others already turning, but not before he hit another blow with full force in my head.

The couple came running, until I hear a female voice speak

"My gods, Poseidon, look at this," the woman said as she approached me, "we have to take you to a hospital now ..."

Then I did not hear anything else. I just had the vague feeling that I had seen those eyes.


	3. Cap 3 - Road of Shattered Dreams- Part I

" Nothing is modeled in life without passing through the forms the heart imagines "  
Walter Grando

Pov. Sally

A month before ...

Today is three years old. I thought I would actually smile again someday, but the memories fell on my heart that day sank into sadness again.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Do not know where it goes  
Bu it's home to me and I walk alone

It all started sixteen years ago. At the time I had just graduated from medical school, and I got a seat in the best hospital in New York. Almost everything was fine, I had the job I always wanted a beautiful apartment overlooking Central Park, my car last year and would specialize in neurosurgery. My life was complete.

Flashback

'That day seemed like one more everyday day like all the others. One runs, running frantically on all sides, I thought as I left the house. The traffic today did not help to eliminate the stress, luck of my that I will have few patients, I thought remembering of the consultations marked for today. But when I got to the hospital entrance, I quickly realized that there was more movement today. No, I thought, this is not going to ruin my day, I hardly knew when I was wrong. Everywhere you looked you would see men wearing a black suit with headphones in their ears. Some discreetly waged semiautomatic from within the suit.

"It looks like it's going to be a long day today," I said to myself as I watched this scene, I'd seen it once only when a British consul had taken all and almost entered an alcoholic coma.

I barely entered the hospital and was approached by the hospital director Dr. Dionysus or Mr. D. as he liked to be called.

"Sally," he said exasperatedly, "it's good that you've arrived, we have a very special case that will put us n the covers of magazines around the world, and you 're on the team that will attend you - he said all cheerful.

Not that Mr. D looked only for fame, but whenever an important patient appeared he would soon call the press and tell you when the hospital now on his board had improved, both in efficiency and quality, which at all was not lie. Just the fact that since before he became the director was like this.

"So who is the illustrious patient Mr. D," I asked.

"There, he," he said, pointing to a white-haired man with intense blue eyes who was walking toward one of the rooms, "Sir Cronos Jackson," he said, laughing at will. We're attending a Sir, a sir, my God. "Mr. D's eyes sparkled with contentment.

"Certain director," I said uneasily, "I've never seen such joy at having a person in the hospital-what he has to do to look for a hospital-at that moment Mr. D's face became more professional, serious, and sad ..." ?

"See Sally, this I can not speak of, Sir himself asked for secrecy.

"More how can I treat him if I do not even have access to what he has?"

"Listen, Sally, you will not treat him ..."

"But you said that I would be part of the medical team ..."

\- Only listen Sally, please - he talked a little embarrassed - it's a little hard to explain ... Well - he said after a long silence - you will just give the information to move you to the press.

\- WHAT ?

\- See Sally, the sir already has a medical team, he only divert the questions that his family has asked.

\- More Mr. D this is wrong, we can not do that, it's unethical and ...

\- I know Sally - said Mr. D tired - more is not an option

\- What ? You mean that ...

\- Shhhh ... - he said looking nervously sideways - that's right, we are being forced, Sir is not a man who likes to take no for an answer, he threatened to put the public all the dirt that hospital ever had - completed sighing

"So you mean this man thinks he can threaten you like that?" We have to do something about it .

"Not anything we can do, Sally, except to agree, I just ask you to help me, yes?" His children must arrive only tomorrow, and the wife he tells me is traveling and knows nothing. Just be careful with that man Sally, he has no scruples and does whatever he can to get what he wants.

I nodded, and then headed for my office. The morning passed like a blur and as I prepared to leave I was interrupted by an exhausted director running into my office.

\- Sally, quick if the prepare they arrived early we can not wait.

\- Who came Mr. D? And I have to prepare myself for what?

"Sally, Sally, my God, have you forgotten," he said, looking at me, and he certainly did not like what he saw because he snorted - the press Sally is already there - now I remembered the horrible role I had to do - plus the sons of the sir also, Poseidon and Hades. Hades is still a child is practically about sixteen and still very naive, but Sir Poseidon does not. He's a little older than you, Sally, and he's as cunning as his father.

"There, does it mean I'm going to have to deal with two hypocrites in a day?" I said already exalted

"Not Sally, only with a hypocrite," he said quietly, "from what I heard Sir Poseidon only drew his father's cunning, the rest is as good and gentle as his mother.

"I doubt it," I said, still nervous, as that calm manner of Mr. D explaining the situation to me did not help anything. "Who could live with a person like him?" Probably the family is worse than him

"All right, Sally," Mr. D said tiredly, "try to be convincing, right?" Here ... "he said, handing me a chart with the name of Robert Cronos Jackson - these are the examinations I made - I tried to protest more I was hindered - does it tend to be convincing all right? I'll wait for you in my office in forty minutes.

Mr. D left leaving me immersed in my thoughts . I took the medical record and began to read. It was no big deal, only that the malaise that the sir had felt was a result of stress and other vulgarity. I took a deep breath and led me to the director's office, which was already full of reporters from several newspapers.  
I turned and began to explain the situation as calmly as possible. I was practically bombarded with questions of all kinds, until after about an hour the interview was closed.

I was breathing heavily, thinking of everything I just passed, when my thoughts are interrupted.

"Now can you tell me the truth?" - I looked scared back and got lost. 


	4. Cap 4 -Road of Shattered Dreams- Part II

'He who has never seen sadness will never recognize joy'

Khalil Gibran, writer

Pov. Sally

I walk this empty street I walk down this empty street

One on the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one, and I walk alone.

Continuation flashback

"Now can you tell me the truth?" - I looked scared back and got lost.

Okay, I've seen men, men and men, but that one! Oh my Good! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. That certainly was not a man. He was a god. Tall, with the bearing of an Olympian god, and sea-green eyes that gave you the impression that you were drowning. I do not know how long I've been staring at him, I even looked like a schoolgirl drooling over the impossible face. I only noticed when he cleared his throat clearly embarrassed waiting for an answer, it was then that I also noticed that he was incredibly blushing.

"Err, m-I'm sorry-for I stammered, my gods what he'll think-who else would you?" He looked at me with an amused smile in front of my nervousness.

"I'm Poseidon Eddard Jackson, decorated for the queen and blah, blah, blah," he said amusedly, "but you can call me Poseidon and you must be Dr. Sally Beiragraud, right?"

"Yes, Sir Poseidon, my gods and goddesses, and who knows who else, he knows who I am. What? I thought so? I urgently need a strong extra express after my shift.

You looked at me with a funny face and said.

"I do not think you need to be nervous like this, I'm not my father, I'm sure I'm younger and more beautiful, no?" You're too beautiful to look like that, "I blushed at the comment." And leave the formalities to him, too? " And then? Can you tell me what my father has?

And now? What was I going to do? It was in the face that I could not lie to that man. I could barely look at him without blushing. But I could not tell the truth. Not only Mr. D's reputation was at stake more than the whole hospital along with mine.

"Well Si ... err, Poseidon," I began, "what I said to the press and what your father's chart says," I said, trying to sound convincing.

"I understand," he said, "but tell me Sally, can I call Sally?"

\- Of course - why am I nervous? This is not normal. Sally calms down, calm down he's just another man. And what a man saw, what a man.

"So Sally, you can tell me who made this file, because it's more than obvious that it was not you."

And now? I thought. What do I do? He found out. Mr. D is sure to have a heart attack or stroke start for sure, after he's done killing me.

"All right," I breathed heavily, "now all that remains is to tell the truth - I do not know who made the chart sir ..."

"Poseidon," he interrupted.

"Okay, Poseidon, I do not know who made the file or what your father has, but as far as I know, he already has a medical team treating him.

"Um, well, I already suspected the old man ..."

"But look," I said desperately, looking nervously to the side as if expecting some mythological monster to come out of nowhere and attack me, read a Mr D angrily because of my lack of secrecy - Do not tell anyone, for Please do not even mention my name, okay?

"Okay, but Sally-" "I did not let him finish, and hurry up, by the way, almost running toward my office wishing you a good time that made me sound like a grunt."

\- Gods! I exclaimed after I entered my room and closed the door behind me - what he will think I am. Some kind of paranoid person who does not even know how to have a normal conversation. "I took a deep breath and let those thoughts go, and I focused on my work for the rest of the day.

That same day my room was invaded, yeah, that's exactly what you read. Invaded by a Poseidon making me an invitation to dinner. He certainly looked like his father. He did not take no for an answer and practically blackmailed me to go otherwise he would torment me every day by going to my office. Which I did not mind at all, but I accepted the invitation. After that day we continued to leave and soon began dating. He was certainly not the kind of man every girl dreams of. Although he was always kind and gentle and very handsome, he was not always present. He lived traveling and disappeared for days and sometimes months. But I still loved him. Even because love overcomes barriers and distances. Barriers because when Sir Cronos knew we were together, he practically freaked out. He did not accept that his son and heir would have a plebeian over American. But we are still together.

In the same year I got pregnant what was the fuse for the father of the man who was now my fiancé. Sir Cronos did everything to get the idea of marriage from his son's head. He even forced him to stay in court as one of the queen's rulers, thinking that the distance would have some effect. But contrary to what he imagined we were getting even closer. I was practically happy and fulfilled, until that day. Just to remind my heart to sink into sadness, I practically go without ground only with the memories that always haunt me.

I was eight months old, and my belly was huge. At first we thought they were twins, but the doctor assured us that they were not. I was pregnant with a boy, my had no happiness. And he would tell everyone how his boy would look like his father, strong in personality and handsome with his sea-green eyes, as if he were not at all convinced, but from all that, I practically melted when he he said that our son would be as gentle and wise as his mother. We were happy and scarcely knew what misfortune was already knocking on our door.

That day I had gone out to buy some clothes for my same Poseidon baby insisting that it was not necessary, since we had already bought almost everything in the first month of pregnancy. But I knew he was afraid something would happen to me. He was practically very protective for a few months. Always as nervous looking as if I expected something really bad to happen at any moment, but no matter how much I ask, he always told me it was nothing.

I was accompanied by my friend Silena. She was a very famous pediatrician and we worked in the same hospital. For those who look at her if she knew her could always see a beautiful smile on his face, but what almost nobody knew was that she lived always bitter. She never told me why, but there were some rumors that she had lost a child in the last month of gestation has never been the same after that.

We had just left the mall and walked along the sidewalk talking animatedly when, out of nowhere, a black van invaded the sidewalk and came toward us. I caught the moment. I did not know what to do, just took my hands to my belly and thought about my baby. I felt the impact against my body and I extinguished.

I was semi conscious, only seeing images that formed distorted around me. A desperate Silena kneeling beside me crying and shouting intelligible words and a small crowd of people around me ... now I was lying on a stretcher in a high-speed car, I think it's an ambulance because it had a loud buzz in the background, the paramedics were connecting several devices to my body until I feel a hook in my arm and I erase again ... now I am being carried along a long white corridor with a mask on my face, several people around me were talking to the At the same time, my eyes were heavy, I blinked twice and this time I turned it off.

I woke up feeling as if my body had been pressed against a wall. I opened my eyes with some difficulty. I was still drowsy because of the brightness of the room I soon recognized as a hospital.

"Sally, oh, thank the gods," said an embarrassed voice, I looked to the side and saw a Poseidon with large dark circles and tired eyes but now shone with happiness and anticipation.

When I saw him there, my smile opened immediately, but then he died as he reminded me why I was there. I took my hand to my belly and saw that my little one was no longer there. My heart froze. Poseidon looked at me with concern but then spoke

"Stay calm, Sally," he said, stroking my face. "Our boy is fine. He was born prematurely, but the doctor said he'd never seen a boy born so healthy, "he finished by smiling openly," you have to see him, my love, he's beautiful.

I smiled at the comment, but I remembered something.

"Silena," I said at first, my throat scratching with effort.

"She's fine, at the time of the accident he managed to divert, then called an ambulance and called me talking. Too bad we could not catch the driver. He managed to get away, it seems that everything was armed, because as soon as he hit you another car appeared and he came in getting away. he snapped.

He would speak more, but we began to hear shouts from the hallway and soon after shots. Poseidon jumped to his feet and stood beside me, holding my hand protectively.I felt my heart tighten and I held his hand firmly.

"Poseidon and our son?" I said looking apprehensively. He was as pale as a ghost. He was reluctant to leave me, but when he made mention of leaving the door he was banged open. A man in a suit and with an injured arm entered the room exasperated and spoke

\- Sir. I'm sorry, I tried, I tried for real, but they took it.

I did not need an explanation to know what, or rather, of whom he spoke. I looked at Poseidon, but his eyes were wet. At that moment I understood. Whatever they take, they took my boy. And I had not even seen my boy, I thought. Poseidon was static, but at least he had seen it and me? With that thought I began to cry awoke from the torpor and hugged me comforting me.

"Calm Sally, everything's going to be fine," he began, I wanted to believe those words, but I knew I was fooling myself.

"How everything will be fine, Poseidon," I shouted. "They took the m-my ... my boy. And I haven't even met him and have been taken from me.

"Yes, Sally," he said with a serious expression, holding back the tears that kept falling. "Everything will be fine, because I think I know who did it," he said with such confidence that I even believed. That's when we heard someone shout from the door

\- I knew!


	5. Cap 5 Road of Shattered Dreams- Part III

'Nothing is by chance ... Believe in your dreams and your potential ... In life everything is overcome ...'

Mema Velame, facebook user

Pov. Sally

I walk alone I walk alone

I walk alone I walk alone

I walk alone I walk alone

I walk ... I walk ...

\- I knew! - Silena appeared crying at the door - I should never have taken you there, it's all my fault, forgive me Sally

Poseidon stared at her with hate, surely he would blame her, if he had not already. Silena came to my side and hugged me. That was all I needed at that moment. A would not comfort me, sympathetic looks either. It is at such times that actions are worth more than all unspoken words.

"It was not your fault, Si," I said in a choked voice.

I looked at Poseidon and he stared at the emptiness as if lost in all that we have just passed. I was no different, my heart ached literally. It looked like they'd put a burning knife in my chest. That pain was certainly worse than death. Knowing that everything that mattered most went away without even having the opportunity to see, not knowing how it was, whether you are well, cold or hungry, whether you are sick or injured. But the worst thing was to know that my little one may be suffering and I can't even do anything for him, to be there by his side the baby giving him comfort. But I could not stay like this, I'll go look for him. Not that I spend until my last breath, but I'll find it.

"Poseidon," I said, "we must find him."

He who until that moment was standing staring into the void, looked at me and I could see the sadness in which his soul was. He was as broken as I was.

"And we'll do Sally," he said after a while. "Let's find him, I swear to you." He kissed me and walked out with the security guard.

Those were certainly the worst days of my life. Poseidon had contacted me that he distrusted his father even though he had no evidence yet, for a few months ago he had threatened him saying that our son could never be accepted at court for having plebeian blood, and he himself would take care of him. Poseidon threatened him in every way but Sir Cronos always denied any involvement.

Thirteen years, this was the time when we practically turned sky and earth looking for my son that we did not even have time to give him a name. In that time many things happened. Me and Poseidon were married two years after my boy's disappearance. He understood the delay. I still had head for something other than looking for my little one. That day the hijackers planned well not to leave clues. First they had invaded the security room approached the guards and turned off all surveillance cameras, the rest was easy because according to witnesses they were quick as if they already know the local entered wielding submachine guns and dominated the two security guards guarding the entrance of the nursery . These reacted and one ended up dead. The other one who later became known as Ares, worked for many years with Poseidon for many years.

Both the American and the British police still thought that the kidnappers would ask for some money as a ransom, or they could also be revolutionaries with political interests. In any case they always told us that at one time or another they would appear, but in time that certainty began to weaken until they no longer exist.

For the first five years I still hoped to find my baby, I always cried with that thought, I had not seen him walk for the first time, to speak his first words, I did not know what he liked, if they were okay. Poseidon had no hope of finding him, but he would not tell me anything. He knew how I felt about that.

After eight years, another tragedy caught us off guard. My cousin Zeus had suffered an accident. He owned a renowned real estate, he was happy until the day his wife Hera died in the birth of his only daughter. After that he always kept drinking, although he did almost everything for his little Thalia. According to the highway guard he was driving drunk at high speed when he overtook the signal and was hit by a cart coming in the opposite direction.

Zeus stayed in like and is until today. Little Thalia, who at that time was seven, had hardly anyone to stay with since Hera's family did not like the girl and blamed her for her mother's death. Me and Poseidon got custody of the girl. Since Zeus has always been a brother to me. The doctors had no hope of him waking up one day. But I've never lost faith.

My nights were alternated by crying when I thought of my little one, or when I had nightmares about that day. The people who met me and looked at me today clearly noticed how much I've changed. I no longer smiled as openly as before, my gaze was always empty when memories kept bubbling in my mind. But not only did I , Poseidon, who was no longer playful, sometimes treated people rudely, but who came to surprise me was my father-in-law, Mr. Cronos.

Three years ago, when my little boy must have been thirteen, I had just arrived from the hospital when I came upon an unusual scene. Sir Cronos was in the room along with Poseidon, who had found an interest on the floor, completely ignoring his father who was looking at him apprehensively and ... afraid?

You were no longer the same strong, imposing man I had known years ago. Now he was always tired and deep under his eyes. On that day he wore a fine navy blue suit of classic cut. When he saw me coming in, he got up and came to hug me, which immediately startled me.

"Sally," he said, "it's good that I've arrived."

"Be quick, Cronos," said Poseidon, who was looking at his father with hatred.

Cronos swallowed and spoke.

"Of course, of course." He looked at me as if measuring his words. "Sit down, Sally, please.

Now I'm scared. My father-in-law who always hated me, hugged me, spoke to me in a kind way that he never did and asked me to please? This is really weird. I sat down and waited

"See Sally," he began, "I just ask you to let me finish speaking."

\- But ...

"Please listen to me first and then ask," I nodded. "I have to apologize. For my arrogance and stupidity. Until recently I thought that power and status was everything. But as we say on the verge of death we become wiser.

My mouth opened opened into a perfect circle, Poseidon stiffened at my side. As much as he insisted on saying that he hated his father, it was always obvious that he cared about the same. I didn't even have time to question because Cronos soon got ahead

"That's right, Sally, the old man here is on the last," he said as if it were a banal conversation, "and I regret everything I did to you, Sally, even the things you do not know. You know, "she continued, her eyes watering," my son was lucky to find a woman like you. Strong, gentle, struggling - now tears fall on her face, she just did not know if they were real - I know I did you very bad Sally, but I want to change. I need your forgiveness, even though I know you will not give it to me, "he added, lowering his head.

I was astonished. That certainly was not on my to-do list for today. I could not go too much with his face but now I did not doubt the sincerity of his words. Poseidon on the other hand looked skeptical to the father

\- But of course I forgive you Cronos ... - he did not let me complete

"No Sally, you do not know the truth," he said, looking at the window. "It was me. I had your kid kidnapped.

It took me a while to process those words. And when I realized, Cronos was lying on the floor with his mouth bleeding and a Poseidon staring at him with hatred.

"You miserable bastard," he shouted, already advancing against him again. I stopped him before he screwed up, which I was also willing to do against the wretch.

"Let me finish him, Sally," Poseidon said, still firing at Cronus, who was now getting up with difficulty.

"You can leave Sally," Cronos said sadly, "what I deserve the most is death.

With comment it seemed that the temperature dropped. Poseidon just looked at his father with contempt and sat down on the couch.

"And where is she, Cronos?" What you do with him? I asked anxiously.

"I had given him to an orphanage at the time," he said, handing me a folder I just now noticed and looked at Poseidon. "I gave you the name you always said, remember?Poseidon just ignored him and stared at the emptiness with his jaw locked, in the distance he could see the tension in him. A hero's name for a hero.

"And where is he now?" I thought it was unfair, who told him to give the boy a name? Of course, what he said was always Poseidon's dream to give that name, but even so

If it were possible, the countenance of Cronos became even sadder.

\- Where he was ...

\- What? - I shouted - did they adopt?

\- No - he took a deep breath and completed - he ran away when he was eight, I'm sorry Sally

No, it could not be, I thought, when I thought I'd finally see it happen? Because? What did I do so bad to deserve this?

"Listen to Sally," Cronos said, "we'll find him." I know I'm not the best person in the world but I want to redeem myself - he was already standing if he headed for the door when he turned around and said - I'm sorry for everything Sally, but I'll find him

When he left I smelled even more, I cried with sorrow to know that he was so close and soon after so far, I cried to know what that monster was able to do.

Sixteen years have passed by now. Cronos had kept his word, he was as determined as ever to find a clue to my little one. I already had a picture of him that we got at the orphanage where he was. At the time he should be five. He really was beautiful. Practically a miniature Poseidon which always made me smile at that thought.

The clues to find him did not seem to exist, at first Poseidon did not believe that an eight-year-old boy could survive alone on the streets of New York. But as luck would have it, a homeless person assured us that he had seen a boy like him who was always around Central Park.

We were always in the park looking for a boy, but we never got a chance to see him, even after some guards confirmed that a green-eyed boy was walking around. It seemed that fate insisted and continue to preach to us.

That day I and Poseidon had gone a little later, and when we barely arrived a heavy rain began to fall.

"We'd better get back someday, Sally, it looks like today we're not going to get anything," Poseidon said.

But my heart was pounding. It was like he was warning me of something.

"I do not know, Poseidon, I'm feeling like this is going to be different today," I said, looking at him, who sighed heavily, and I said the same thing every day. But today it seemed more intense.

It was already dusk when we decided to leave. After much insistence with Poseidon we decided to take a last turn around the park. It was when we heard shouts and several laughter coming from a remote place. Poseidon looked at me nervously as if asking for permission, which I found odd but only nodded.

We were a few feet away when we saw a horrible scene. A dirty boy with torn clothes who looked like Thalia's age was lying on the floor and bleeding a lot. Around him around eight other boys hit him with baseball bats and bits of wood. I stared at her in horror. Until a boy

"Why do we do this?" will see is why people like you exist. You were born to be stepped boy, by the way, what's your name? - the boy seemed to be very scared but did not answer what made the other hit his head with a baseball bat. When we saw that we started running, we were still a little farther, that's when the other boy spoke

\- Come on, boy, tell me your name.

"P-Percy," said the bloody boy on the floor.

"Sure Percy listen here ..." but he did not finish speaking because when he saw us he ran off with the others. Poseidon would chase after them but stop him. That's when I looked at the boy and he understood.

I approached him quickly, taking his pulse. That's when I looked into your eyes ... they were a shade of green that I've only seen once in a lifetime. The boy looked at me as if he remembered something but soon fainted in my arms

\- Poseidon ... - I called

"I saw Sally, but I still do not know," he said, looking pityingly at the boy, "but if it's whoever did it, it will pay, and a lot," he said, taking the boy in his arms.

We ran to where the car was and rushed off to the hospital.

My gods! I thought, would you? Could it be that after all these years I finally found my boy?

I still had those thoughts when we were admitted to the hospital ...


	6. Cap 6 -Road of Shattered Dreams- Part IV

'Hope does not wither, it does not tire, it does not succumb to belief. Dreams are on the wings of disbelief, dreams come back on the wings of hope '

Augusto dos Anjos, poet

Pov. Sally

My shadow's My shadow

the only one that walks beside me is the only thing that walks by my side

My shallow heart's My fake heart

the only thing that's beating is the only thing that hits

Sometimes Sometimes

I wish someone out there will find me I want someone to find me.

Til then i walk alone Until then I walk alone.

My gods! I thought, would I? Could it be that after all these years I finally found my boy?

I still had those thoughts when we were admitted to the hospital. People looked at us in horror. It was not too bad either, Poseidon carried the boy in his arms and as he walked towards the reception for help, he left a trail of blood that kept gushing out of the open wounds. I had tried to stop it, but soon gave up, because it also had deep cuts throughout the body.

A doctor who looked quite young came running toward us with a battalion of nurses and equipment.

\- Gods! - the doctor exclaimed as soon as he saw the situation of the boy - Fast! Bring a gurney. Let's go! he said exasperatedly, looking at the nurses looking at the boy in amazement. Even I who was accustomed to seeing so much blood and wounded people was not ready for that scene. It was really heart-wrenching. Even though he was unconscious, the boy moaned at any movement Poseidon made.

Nurses rushed back dragging a stretcher

\- Let you put him on the stretcher, we will care for your child - Poseidon was so distressed as I compared the boy's situation did not hear the doctor saying that the boy was our son. I instead smile at this comment.

Poseidon is still afraid to leave the boy in the care of others, even though he knew it was necessary. Reluctantly he put the boy on the stretcher and the nurses along with the doctor rushed toward the surgical block.

The people, both doctors, security guards, and the others present there looked at us with curiosity as if they were making every effort to be indiscreet and ask us what happened.

I could not stand it anymore. Those scenes of torture stubbornly appeared in the front, like a horror movie. I could not take it any longer and I began to cry compulsively. I thought I would fall when I felt my legs weaken, but I felt strong arms surround me preventing me from falling. I looked at him with a worried expression on his face and then saw nothing else.

When I woke up I realized that I was lying on a bed with an intravenous catheter in my arm. I was still accustomed to clarity when I felt someone hold my hand.

"How does Sally feel?" - Poseidon asked

\- My head is spinning, my body aching, but I will survive - smiles weak myself in

I lost that look that both brought peace, when I looked scared to him

\- And the boy? - I asked a little exalted, even I don't even know him, I felt a great affection soon when I saw him in that situation

Poseidon did not seem different from me, because soon when I asked he closed his eyes tightly in a clear signal of concern.

"I still do not know Sally, he's been in the operating room for three hours," he said, his eyes watering, his hands tightened.

"Do not look like this, he'll be fine," I said, not really believing. sure would sequels

\- but not only that Sally - said looking me in the eye - it's like he's part of me

\- I feel it too, love - said

we sat in silence, each lost in thought, as the bedroom door it opened and the doctor who answered us when we arrived looked at us a little apprehensively.

"As Dr. Sally is," he said, he was about to start wondering where he had come from when he said, "Do not be afraid to doctor, I've always heard a lot about you, and I've seen you a few times, "I admire your work very much," she added, as her eyes shone.

"I am very happy, Doctor."

"Apollo," he said, smiling, but then it went out. "I have news of your son.

" "Errr, he is not our son doctor, "Poseidon said, looking at me,

" no? " - he asked confused - he is identical with sir

With that statement I looked at Poseidon. When I saw him, I exclaimed,

"Poseidon!"

"We still do not know Sally, do not have false hopes.

"But it's him, I feel it." Her eyes were already full of excitement.

"Shall we wait until he's all right?" he said, staring at me, I just nodded.

The doctor just looked at us with curiosity and some fear.

"And then doctor," Poseidon spoke again, "how the boy is?"

The doctor just looked at us as if choosing the words

\- Well, - he began to speak - The situation is delicate, he had several fractures, practically broke all the ribs, both the leg and the right arm suffered multiple fractures which will hamper recovery , he also suffered severe blows to the head, at the moment he is under anesthesia, but I think he is already in a coma.

When I heard all this, my heart froze, I was still processing when the doctor went on.

"And," he said with a heavy sigh, "he has kidney failure, he does not seem to be eating well ...

" "What can we do," I said decisively, be my son, but now it was part of me.

"I think you know," he said, looking at me. Poseidon just followed the look and raised his eyebrow questioning

\- I know - I knew the answer, the simplest solution would be a transplant, the problem? It was precisely this, since the donor has to be preferably a close relative as a father, mother or a brother.

"You can explain what they're talking about," Poseidon asked.

"A beloved transplant, but in this case the donor has to be a close relative as a parent to avoid risk of rejection.

The room was uncomfortably quiet. Apparently the doctor did not know what to do. I'd start talking when I'm interrupted. "

" I'll do it, "Poseidon said as he got up.

" Look, sir, "the doctor began," the chances of you being a compatible donor are minimal, especially if you're not a relative, and as you said yourself is not even the father of the garo ... "

" Listen, "Poseidon snarled nervously," you do not know who I am so I think it's good not to question me. And yes, for the moment I am not the father of the boy, but soon we will take the test - the doctor looked nervous at him and spoke

\- You are insinuating that that ...

\- Let's leave the conversation for later let's go doctor - Poseidon I was already going out dragging a doctor with a confused door, but not before giving me one last look.

After they left I became tense. He could be my son, my boy, smiles at that thought, but he may die. Gods! Gods! because? What did I do? Have not I already paid too much for my sins that I don't even know what they are? I was distressed. Sixteen years looking for him and when I think about him he is on the verge of death.

After about two hours Poseidon returned with empty eyes. What happened? Was not he our son? But even if it's not I'll take care of it, I swear.

Poseidon walked slowly to my side and began to cry. I was lost, in all those years I've never seen him like this, not even when they kidnapped our son. "

" It's Sally, he's our boy, "he said, looking at me with a silly grin on his face. , our boy, "he added, smiling openly.

I started to cry, I cried compulsively. But now it was not a cry of sadness and sorrow but of joy. I still remembered that he was in a critical condition, but with those words it seemed that my strength doubled, I was able to move heaven and earth to make it better and I would do it, no matter what it cost.

\- I have to go now Sally - Poseidon spoke giving me a calm kiss - He will operate soon - he was leaving I said

\- He will save my love, now he does not walk alone - I said smiling to him automatically repaid

It's been a month since it all happened. The transplant was a success, with no risk of rejection, but as doctors already suspected he was in a coma. I longed to see those eyes one more time, I dreamed of the day when I would see him hugging me and calling me mother. But I was not distressed anymore without knowing where he was. No longer. Now I could touch him, baby him, even though he is not seeing me or knowing who I am. For now I knew, or rather, I understood that in life hope is our helper and that suffering just does not prepare us to face greater difficulties.

In that last month, my life has changed a lot. As soon as Cronos knew that we had found his grandson, he left a court meeting and direct flight to New York. Now he lived in the hospital, Poseidon at first did not like it, but even he could see how cool and calculating the man had changed.

Several other things happened and one that struck me was how much on that day after the transplant a bloated Aphrodite came rushing towards me

\- Gods Sally! Do you remember? - I just looked at her without understanding or made her snort -

Gods like you are inattentive, the boy Sally, the boy, is the same one we years ago

attended I forced my memory until I opened my mouth. Gods! Sure it was him, the same kid they'd found hurt years ago, back then I had him so close and did not know

\- Look Sally I'm sorry for what I did, I did not know he was your son, I did not ... - she was already trembling.

"Calm flower," I said, laughing at the college nickname, "that was past waters, even though it was unfair what you did.

" "I know, but forgive me.

" "Of course," I said, smiling and embracing her. I got my baby back and nothing will ever separate us again.


	7. Cap 7 - Awakening, Conversations, Revel

'The consciousness of loving and being loved brings comfort and richness to life that nothing can bring'

Oscar Wilde, writer

Pov. Percy

'We do not know if he's going to wake up ...'

'Let's not lose hope ...'

'So this is the boy ...'

'Two months and nothing ...'

'Because all this ...'

' Nothing happens by chance ... '

' He's strong ... '

' My head looked like it would explode at any moment. I did not feel my body what frightened me. I tried to open my eyes at all costs, but they looked like tons. These voices did not leave my head, which did not help and was already irritating me.

I wanted to open my eyes and tell everyone to shut up, but I could not. It was as if something was holding me there, preventing me from doing anything. I could not take it anymore. No one would arrest me, not after everything I've been through. I'm free. I'm going to break free.

I felt as if that force pressed me more and more. But I could always succeed and it would not be that whatever it was that would catch me.

I felt a heavy pressure on my head and the sounds around me became sharper. Now I could hear an annoying beep coming from my left side, but that force still persisted in arresting me. The pressure increased even more, making my head throb in pain even more. But I was going to get it, I was going to get it ... '

I opened my eyes slowly, but automatically I closed it. A strong light blinded me only by making my headache worse. I blinked my eyes quickly until I became accustomed to the light and what I saw frightened me.

I looked around and saw several devices attached to my body. I was in a hospital, the last place I wanted in life. I did not even think twice I got up looking around and stood. This certainly was not very smart, because as my feet touched the ground my legs gave way and I ended up dropping along with the appliances that were nearby and a table with several glass jars.

The noise I made was sure to be heard all over New York. I felt something wet beneath my chest and I sat down with difficulty.

"Dammit," I said softly, seeing that he had cut me with a medicine glass when he fell.

I was still staring at the blood that was already soaking the green sweater I was wearing when I remembered.

I remembered when they burned everything I had, the park, the gray-eyed girl and ... Ethan.

"That miserable one," I thought.

He was still stunned by the fall and the blood that would not stop as the bedroom door opened.

A very pretty woman with familiar brown hair and eyes stared at me as if I were a ghost. I saw that she began to tremble and looked at me wide-eyed. Surely she was afraid. It was not for less, from what I remember everyone looked at me like that thinking that I would steal at the first opportunity.

Ah, gods! - she cried with tears full of eyes

I will not go through this again, I thought the last time I was treated like a dog.

"I'm leaving, you do not have to call the police lady," I said quickly, dragging myself to the door since my legs were still not obeying.

The woman looked at me for a moment as if measuring the words she said and stared at me incredulously.

\- Not! Gods, "she said, already approaching me.

I already expected a slap coming from her, she certainly had money, and people always humiliated me first and then do something worse. As she got closer I squirmed against the wall, ignoring the shards of glass that cut through my legs.

That stopped her. She looked at me and her eyes reflected pity and pain. She still stared at me as a solitary tear fell from her eyes.

Seeing that scene made my heart clench, those tears seemed true. But I would not believe it. I've seen a lot of this kind of woman who pretends to have a heart but inside she's a real devil.

"All right, darling," she said, wiping her tears. "You do not trust me, do you?" I can imagine what you've gone through, but do not be like this from now on everything will change, "he added, smiling.

As much as I did not want that smile comforted me like no other in my entire life. It seemed like a real smile that conveyed hope and understanding, even though I did not know what that was, that smile made me feel something I've never felt in my whole life, security.

She still stared at me, smiling openly as she looked down at my chest and saw that she was bleeding.

\- No - she ran to my side and crouched up and taking off the sweater I was wearing, this time I did not run

\- You cut yourself ugly, gods - she was desperate and seemed really worried about me what made me smile, but not for long, for I knew that they would soon drive me out like an animal from within.

"I'm fine," I said as she looked at me in disbelief. "I have to go ...

" "No! - she screamed what frightened me - you can not go away you are mine ...

Whatever she was going to talk to did not know, because at that moment a tall man with incredible green eyes entered the room, it was when I remembered the couple that saved me from the hands of Ethan and his gang.

"Sally, I'm going to-" He saw me when he saw me.

I was afraid of that look, he looked at me intensely but his eyes showed no emotion. Other than the woman I now knew her name is Sally was very close to me and holds my hand that still had the piece of glass stained with blood.

Now I've died, I thought, he'll surely think I wanted to kill the woman. It's always been like this, they never let me explain anything. Being poor and still living in the street I was always the cause of problems even though I did not do anything.

The man still stared at me intensely but now I could see a glint in his eyes. Just like the one Sally met me, she was no different. First I was incredulous as if I were a green Martian or a baboon doing a tour in Alaska, but that passed quickly. If it were possible, he grinned more than Sally's, but he also died shortly after seeing me bleeding.

"Gods what happened," he said, striding closer.

It's now that I die, I should have left here while I had time, I thought. Surely she was going to say that I tried to kill her just to get rid of that mess.

"He woke Poseidon," she said with a smile, "but I think he tried to stand up and fell, he's still very weak," he added with a frown

. No one has ever, never even missed an opportunity to blame whatever it is on me. She certainly does not know who I am, it can only be that. When she knows for sure I will not want to be here.

"Call Dr. Apollo, Sally." The man I think was the man from Poseidon picked me up and did not even give me time to protest and lay me down on the stretcher. I was shaking. Not from fear but from nervousness. I did not know those people and I did not know what they would do with me. "

" Stay calm kid, "Poseidon said, giving me a smile." You'll be fine and soon we'll go home, "he said, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. Surely he did not know who I was either.

"Sir ..." I started but I was interrupted by him who was looking at me in a fun happy way.

"Call me Poseidon, for now," he added, smiling more than ever what frightened me.

"Err, Poseidon, you must not know that I am, I have no home, parents I live ..."

"Do not worry about it now," he said, laughing, a laugh that seldom heard genuine laughter-you must improve first boy and nothing try to run away again.

That scared me. How did he know? He now looked at me and laughed blatantly at my confusion. But I couldn't help but smile. He sure was cool, unlike the rich snobbish guys I've seen. I just nodded what made him even happier.

"Well," he began, "now that you know my name, may I know yours?"

That was not right. Whenever someone asked my name was to chase me, beat me and humiliate. But he looked different, a nice guy. I think Poseidon noticed my face in fear and then tried to correct it.

"You do not have to tell me if you do not want to just calm down, you're still not well," he said and I could tell he was really worried.

"It's not okay, it's just that ... I ..." I could not make any coherent words. "Perseus, sir, but everyone calls me Percy.

Right now if he wants to beat Ethan just to ask in the streets where Percy was, tongue-in-cheek, I thought.

Poseidon looked at me with eyes glittering with joy but soon turned into a serious expression.

"Listen to Percy, I want to help you, what those boys did was wrong and I want them to pay, but the day they hit you, see who they were. You know who they were.

Poseidon stared at me steadily and there was hatred, a lot of hatred in those eyes. I just did not know if it was Ethan who did this to me or to me. I decided not to say anything, because I might be able to meet him and even be friends with Ethan.

"I do not know ... Poseidon, I've never seen them before.

From the face he made, he noticed that he did not believe my lie but did not insist on what I thanked him mentally.

He smiled again, but now there was fear in his eyes.

"Look, Percy, I need to say something," he said, looking worried. "First, I want you to understand that everything that happened was not our fault. So I ask you to listen to me first, listen to my explanation and then ask me anything, okay?

It did not look like it was going to end well, but curiosity spoke louder. I had confidence in that man as I had never had with anyone, but I did not understand the why.

"All right," I said.

"Jure Percy," he said seriously.

Something warned me that I would regret it, but my curiosity corroded

. I swear,

Poseidon took a deep breath and spoke the last words I expected and would change my life

\- You are my son


	8. Cap 8 - Soul Pain

'Whoever wants to win in life must do as his sages: even with a  
broken soul have a smile on their lips' Dinamor, contemporary thinker

 **Pov.** **Percy**

'You are my son'

At first, I did not understand that sentence. I was slow, which in my case is not normal. But the numbness didn't last long. Gradually the meaning of those words made no sense to me.

But how? I looked at Poseidon who was looking at me expectantly. For the first time I began to pay attention to his features. Tar-black hair that seemed to have a daily fight with a comb, thick eyebrows and intense green eyes. So intense that I only saw eyes like that once in a lifetime, my eyes.

No. Surely that guy here wasn't a father couldn't be. That wretch abandoned me. My blood boiled with rage. Surely, I had a frightening look, for when I stared at Poseidon coldly, he just swallowed hard.

\- You ... - I started, but was soon interrupted

\- Listen to me first Percy

\- Don't call me Percy, you impr ...

\- SHUT MOUTH BOY - he shouted and now also glared at me

\- SHUT MOUTH YOU, I DON'T I WANT TO KNOW ...

\- ARRIVE! - he barked rising from his chair - you promised to hear me boy so be a man and keep your word

That's the one I didn't expect. I would never break a promise, as hard as it was, I would always do everything to keep it. That was always why I got in trouble, I never liked being challenged. Now I know whose side I inherited from.

"Hunf ..." I huffed impatiently, which only made that bastard smile.

"Yeah, you're definitely my son," he said, sitting down again.

"Be quick sir.

I wouldn't call that father ever." He listened to what I said that made his smile die.

"Okay Percy," I snorted again, which only made him smile. "First, I want ..."

A desperate Sally entered the room, followed by a white-coat home who was smiling so much that he looked more like a Colgate commercial actor. I looked at the woman again and remembered where I knew her. That's how I got to the hospital for the first time. At the time she treated me well, but she certainly didn't do that well either. That should be little to get attention.

The doctor came smiling at my side

\- Nice boy, I'm Doctor Apollo and from what I see is much better or almost - said looking at the cut in my chest

He began to treat the wound, telling several boring jokes that only he and Poseidon thought it was funny. Sally looked at me cheerfully, as if seeing the sun for the first time, but I could see fear in the back of her eyes.

After a while Apollo finished dressing and left. The silence here was getting uncomfortable. Both Sally and Poseidon were looking at me nervously. I no longer knew what to think. I had sworn that if one day I meet my parents would make them suffer for everything I went through, but being with them so close to me reminded me of the times I cried after days without food, without sleep as we were expelled from some place. All this time I cried with the desire to have someone to comfort me, hug me and say that everything would be all right.

I was still hated that they left me, but all I wanted and needed was a hug.

"Son listen ..." Sally began, but I cut her off with a look of hatred.

"Don't call me son," I said coldly. "You never wanted me and left me; I don't have a mother."

That seemed to affect her. She just closed her eyes and a tear fell from her eyes. I could not to know, do not want her to call me s is son, but that scene made my heart ache. I wanted to hug her and say that what I said was not true and that I was her son, all this so as not to suffer. But I didn't, she could be faking it, even though I was sure not, but I'd already suffered so much that I knew if my soul could take more disappointment.

\- ARRIVES - Poseidon rose furiously - respectful boy she is yours whether you want it or not and I am also your father

\- MOTHER? DAD? I NEVER ASKED PARENTS LIKE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SONS, "I shouted, Sally cried huddled in her chair and just stared at the discussion.

" We don't care who told you that boy, "he said a little calmer

. - tears already falling from my face - I said, if you will PREOCUPACEM NOT WOULD HAVE ME ABANDONED IN A PLACE LIKE THAT

Poseidon took a deep breath as if to control and said

\- We never abandoned child, they kidnapped you so born

That certainly took me by surprise. I had wondered why all my parents had deserted me but been kidnapped? Why? I lost my childhood, the opportunity to have a family, friends because of it. I wanted to destroy the person who did this to me.

My mother, it is now I can call her that, approached and sat next to the stretcher, me that she hugs me, it is said that everything would improve but she seemed to be hesitating, afraid of my reaction.

I almost jumped in her arms hugging her, which made her scare , ma s just hugged her back. As much as I insisted on looking strong at that moment, I could not stand it, the tears kept falling and made me sob like a baby.

Poseidon approached and hugged me. He didn't seem annoyed by what I said, but now a true smile that reaches his eyes appeared on his face.

"Calm down my love," my mother said. "Now everything will be all right, we'll never part."

Four months later ...

It's been four months, I thought. I was still afraid to wake up and see that this was all just a dream. I still didn't believe that what I asked heaven most for happened. I had a family. A family that loved me, or almost, since there was a certain person, say Thalia, who didn't see me as a very welcome person in that house.

After that day I was only hospitalized for another two weeks, which scared the doctors as I had been in a coma for two months and suffered several head fractures. My father bragged that I had someone to pull on with so much health.

I still remember when we left the hospital. I didn't know who my father was, but when I saw the lobby and much of the crowded street of unoccupied people, read reporters, I almost freaked out, but I didn't need to say that that scared me a lot. Poseidon just stood in front of me and surrounded by black suit guys preventing them from taking any pictures of me.

Who knew, I was a poor starving son of one of England's foremost men, Sir Poseidon Eddard Jackson. My father always told me that soon the world would know me. These comments made me nervous. I never went to have many friends, in fact I never had one and I was desperate to think.

In recent months I have met some of my relatives. I was still trying to understand how my grandfather Sir Kronos left me in an orphanage. When I heard, I freaked out and would surely have wrecked that craggy face of his if my dad hadn't held me back. He was a very nice crown which amazed me. But then my mother explained to me that he had changed after he got sick.

I didn't go to school yet. My father had hired a man, I think he was a doctor or a geek? No, no tutor, that's it. He was a nice man, but I never learned his name, so I called him Mr. Puffer, of course only when he didn't hear. I learned fast, especially when it came to numbers, which impressed my father. My hand just laughed but I didn't know whose I had pulled this 'geeky' side of the family since both her and my father's were kind of lazy about school.

I still had these thoughts when I heard my mother call me or rather scream

\- Come on Percy get up - she was already at my bedroom door -you can't be late son

\- Good morning too mom-got up going to kiss you

I still thought It was strange to call her mother after so many years without having one, but that made me happy and she also always smiled when I called her that.

Today would be my first day at school. My father had already told me that no one would know whose son I am. He wanted to officially perform at a gala party in England, in less than a month.

I took a shower, got dressed, when I was already at the door I almost got a heart attack as my father comes silent and touches my shoulder

\- AHHHH

He, understanding the way he started to laugh and could barely stand . After he stopped laughing at my expense said

\- Sorry son - giving me an unrepentant smile

\- Okay dad

\- So Percy, I already told Michel to take you to school, from here ...

\- Look dad - I said - I don't need a driver, much less this someone is Michel, he looks like my nanny.

I remembered the few times I left and had to go, read thanks, with Michel a security guard my father hired. I could barely get in, could breathe the air without him breathing first just to ensure my safety. My parents were still afraid of losing ... again.

\- But son, see it can be dangerous you ...

\- They still do not know who I am father and surely I getting there with a Rolls-Royce Ghost will draw more attention.

"Fine, but how do you think it goes, as far as I know you don't have a wallet yet or have you bought one yet?" - he made fun of everything

\- No dad I go by bus

\- What? It went crazy Perseu

\- Dad, I don't want to draw attention and I also want to see the kind of people there are in that school.

It seems that he understood what I meant because he just nodded and sighed

\- Okay then, but take it here - said handing me over a cell phone I didn't even know which model was more expensive - anything call Michel he'll be at the school door I just

rolled my eyes at that comment and smiles

\- thanks dad - I said hugging him

\- nothing you are my son, but now if I were you I would run because if your mother catches you here ... - I left him laughing at me scared and ran down the stairs

I crouched through the garden, my mother was there. I walked toward the spot a little way off, but on the way I was almost hit by a silver car, didn't even have time to look at the driver, but it looked like it was blond or blond.

\- It is - said to me - new life then we will


	9. Cap 9 - Roses, Thorns, and Tears

'When someone finds their way, they need to be brave enough to take wrong steps. Disappointment, defeat, and discouragement are tools God uses to show us the way. '  
Paulo Coelho, writer

Pov. Annabeth

That day would be a pain. All the others were no longer enough. But today would be worse, I would have to see him again. And that destroyed me; The worst was that I had no one to comfort me, to hold me, I was alone. Literally. I had no friends. That's right. I Annabeth Chase the all powerful, most popular, most beautiful, most of Yancy Academy didn't have a single friend. The ones around me, like Drew, Rachel, Katie ... ha, and Bia, weren't my friends, they were just another bunch of self-serving women who just wanted to get noticed.

Well let me tell you a little about myself, I don't even have to repeat mine, I already said and if you didn't pay attention, DON'T CARE ME OK? Hunf ... I'm 16, gray-blue eyes, curly blond hair and a body that many would kill themselves for. If you wanted to be like this I give up. Life is not a bed of roses. Well if I thought my life was bad, yesterday I changed my mind, my life is a disgrace. Perhaps the largest that ever existed.

I would give anything, my money, my popularity, my beauty just to be happy again. Well let's go from the beginning. I was practically not a child because she started to fall apart when I was six. At that time, I still lived in Malibu in California. To this day I still wake up at night crying remembering that day.

It was Christmas Eve, and at that time my father had just finished his doctorate in war history , we were not rich and we lived almost nothing, mainly because of my mother who spent even what she had not. We lived in a small spider-infested house that was found everywhere, from climbing the walls to inside the coffee can.

We didn't have much, but we were certainly happy, at least before my mom started spending a lot. My father was always understanding, and he was laughing at all sorts of things, one of the philosophical thoughts he always said was that we might not have the beans, but we certainly had joy in our hearts. He had a real stock of dull jokes. Already my mother was the opposite of this, always complaining and fighting with my father, always said that he was born to be a nobody and that soon, would get someone worthwhile.

I saw when my father Frederick loved Athena. He didn't raise his voice when she screamed, always saying that what we should preserve the most is the family. But it seemed the last thing my mother cared about was that. Always talked that leave us and seek someone who you satisfice s if at all. She always struggled with everything and everyone or almost everyone, because when I was present, she made a point of faking something she wasn't. An understanding and caring person. As if I didn't know about the shacks she made.

Each day his threats to my father only increased. She started out more, there were times she didn't even sleep at home. Several times I heard my father crying in the bedroom. He loved her so much and didn't deserve it. Every day I asked the heavens never to let my family break up, and even if everything went bad the way it was, we could live together, today I understand that we lived together for myself. But it seems that on that particular day the heavens turned their backs on me just to start my nightmare. December 24, Christmas Eve. That day my father had not worked, he was happy since he had recently graduated and was offered a government seat in the foreign affairs area. Only I knew that. My father had told me that it would be a surprise to my mother that she wanted to have a better life, that is, full of money. I was finished getting dressed, tying a green ribbon to the green in my hair when I heard a shouting - No Frederick, I'm tired and I'm leaving and she's going with me - my mom said I heard a murmur coming from the room. I walked slowly down the stairs and looked through the crack in the door. My mother was accompanied by a tall man dressed in a suit and smiling triumphantly. My dad on the other hand looked worse than I've ever seen him in his life. Her eyes were red, her hair tousled, and her clothes wrinkled. - No Athena, if you do not want to hear me, you can go, but she stays - my father tried to speak rudely, but I could see the pain in his voice - There is, who do you think is to tell me this Frederick? Our daughter does not even have a clothing that has not been patched, besides that there is always food around here, you are nothing Frederick and much less have something to offer us, I was crazy to marry you. I'm leaving here - said with disdain I was in shock. That was not my mother. She wouldn't do that to my father. Even with so many fights I thought they loved each other. I started crying sobbing loudly which caught their attention. My father as soon as he saw me came running over and hugged me. - Calm down darling, calm down don't be like this - he said smoothing my hair - It's ... it 's ... w-she'll go - I said sobbing My father said nothing, just hugged me tighter. That's when I heard my mother laughing along with that man - That's Frederick, now that you've taken the moment to say goodbye to her I'm leaving. Come on Annabeth, we 'll stay away from this misery and away from this worthless one. I looked at her already reaching out to me by hand. My father had already dropped me and had his head bowed. I liked my mother, but she never took care of me like my father. I looked back at him and ran behind his legs. At first, he got scared, but then gave me a shy smile. - I think she chose misery and miserable here Athena, now get out of here and never think about coming back - said coldly My mother looked at my father with hatred, after a while looked at me with disdain

"In as much enjoyment and as much life as you worthless, I can't believe I had a daughter like you, I wish you had never been born a nuisance," he said turning toward the door and leaving stormy.

When I heard the door slam shut I began to cry. . What she said hurt, hurt more than anything I ever felt in my life, it was as if someone had shoved an ember into my chest. Everything I thought and admired about her at that moment went down. I remembered the times she said she loved me and told me stories before bed. But it was all a lie, I realized that it as a whole was a lie. I admired her. Even today when I heard what I ... what I always was ... a hindrance.

My father hugged me tightly in a protective way and slowly I calmed down until he said

\- Don't be like this my daughter, from now on everything will get better you will see. Now it's me and you, together forever

I gave a shy smile, there was no way not to smile at him. He was all I had now, my protector, my father.

"It's a father, now it's you and me," I said, hugging him tighter.

Christmas that year was sad, but my dad didn't stop celebrating. By January he had already made preparations for the move. Is he would work in a government office in New York.

We moved in late January to an apartment on Park Avenue near the Empire State? The apartment was even more comfortable small comfortable. My dad soon enrolled me at Yancy Academy, which was really expensive and one of the best in the country, but when it came to my education he made no effort.

At first it was hard to get used to it, I was a nerd, antisocial , but after a while I didn't worry anymore. I was happy again. Little did I know it would be for a short time. My father over the years grew up in his career, his work was respected by all and recognized almost internationally. He was always present, even when traveling, he never stops calling me, always helping me with everything and everyone until that summer.

I remember that my father had arrived earlier that day and soon came to me with the news that he had been promoted to the position of ambassador. I smiled at the news, after all he really deserved it. At that time, we no longer lived on Park Avenue, but in one of the city's upscale neighborhoods. My father told me that with this the responsibilities would increase and that he would travel more often , several times he wanted to accompany him, but could not, because he was still studying and usually the trips were long.

At first I tried to understand, but later. He rarely stayed at home and locked himself inside the office solving matters more important than his daughter's happiness. I didn't call myself so often when I was away and it hurt, but not so much when my birthday came.

That day he had traveled. I waited at least one call from him all day, but nothing. That year that date passed on to him. It was at this time that I decided to change. I ceased to be Daddy's example, I wanted to live, since my father now only lived happily alongside presidents and ministers. Deep down I knew I changed just for him to notice me, yet it seems that it made no difference, he didn't realize until recently.

Three years ago I met Luke, he had just moved to town and was studying at Yancy. He certainly looked more like a Greek god than an eighth grader. Tall, blond, blue-eyed and even back then he had an athlete physique. At that time I no longer worried about studying or pleasing my father, but I always tried to keep my grades, but after I met Luke I stopped for good.

He taught me how to live and a lot, we started dating the very first week that he arrived which caused many envy at that school. He was affectionate, understanding and incredibly romantic. We always went to clubs and only came back the other day, not that there had been a night of wild sex between us, not that he didn't insist, but I still kept myself, I knew I wasn't ready.

I loved him and thought that he too until yesterday ...


End file.
